platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Man's Nature
"Man's Nature" is the second chapter of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's manga Platinum End. Summary In an empty hotel room, Mirai Kakehashi sleeps on the floor. In his dream, a young Mirai draws pictures as his family goes on a picnic together. As he is drawing, his mother tries to look at the picture, but he shields it from her eyes, promising to show it to her when he is done. However, when Mirai turns his gaze back to the picture, he is horrified to see his aunt burst through the picture and, enraged at being murdered by Mirai, begins attacking him with a knife. Mirai awakes from his nightmare, and Nasse, who is worried about him losing sleep, approaches. Although Mirai assures her that he is fine, Nasse is concerned that Mirai has only used his powers once in the last three days, in order to get his hotel room for free. As Nasse tries to convince Mirai to go out and find happiness for himself, Mirai recalls Nasse's suggestion to use his wings to steal from others, and tells her that such things would never make him feel happy. As Mirai tells Nasse about what he learned from his mother about happiness, Nasse reflects on what Mirai has said, surprised that he was not happy at the idea of using his powers to take what he wanted from others. She also notes that she had thought it would be even better if he was able to use his powers freely after becoming a God. Mirai is surprised to hear this, causing Nasse to realize that she has not yet explained to him what being a god candidate means. Nasse is offended when Mirai brushes off her story, but Mirai assures her that he believes her, explaining that he does not want to become a God. Nasse is quick to inform him that he will not be allowed to keep his powers if someone else becomes God, but Mirai ignores this information, explaining to Nasse that he wants to find a normal happiness, without the help of his powers. Mirai admits, however, that he will need money to accomplish his goals, and admits that he may use his red arrow to find a job. Nasse suggests an alternate plan: kill Mirai's uncle and his cousins, in order to inherit their money. Mirai is horrified by this suggestion, but Nasse insists that it will be fine, as Mirai would simply be taking back the money that his relatives took from him. As Nasse plots how to kill Mirai's cousins, Mirai demands to know how she can talk about killing people so easily. Nasse tells him that she can talk about it easily because it is easy, and then reveals to him a second angel's arrow: the white arrow, which kills anyone who is hit with it instantly. Mirai is horrified to learn that an angel would have such an arrow, and Nasse explains that it is used by angel's on humans who are destined to die in order euthanize them without any pain or suffering. Mirai decides against it, telling Nasse that he will instead use the red arrow to force his uncle to confess to his crimes. Nasse wants to leave immediately, but Mirai convinces her to wait until after he applies for his highschool entrance exams the next day. Mirai turns on the TV, and is shocked to see a second angel onscreen. As they watch, Nasse concludes that the angel's presence must mean that the man being interviewed, Tonma Rodriguez, is a god candidate. In the interview, Tonma is questioned about the numerous girls he is romantically involved with, and Mirai concludes immediately that they are being controlled by Tonma's red arrow. Appalled, Mirai asks Nasse if such conduct will disqualify Tonma as a god candidate, but Nasse informs him that there are no requirements to become God. Nasse assures Mirai that the effects of Tonma's arrows will last only 33 days, and informs him that the arrow cannot be used again on the same person. She also informs him that the only way to ensure that the arrow's effects are permanent is to cause the affected person to truly fall in love with you. Feeling sorry for the women affected, Mirai asks Nasse if there is any way to avoid an arrow. Nasse confirms that it is possible, but only with the speed of the angel's wings. In his private limousine, Tonma is having sex with numerous women under the effects of his arrows. As he makes plans to force even more women to fall in love with him due to the arrow's power, a mysterious figure dressed in black armor forces their way into his limousine and shoots him with a white arrow. As the girls under Tonma's control come to their senses and flee, Tonma's killer watches from atop a nearby building. The next day, after he finishes applying for highschool, Mirai reflects that he will need to study hard for his entrance exams. Nasse suggests he just use his red arrow to get in, but Mirai insists that he wants to earn his way in. Changing the subject, Nasse playfully insinuates that there is someone else applying for the same highschool as Mirai who he wants to shoot with his arrow. Mirai is embarrassed to learn that Nasse knows who he likes, but informs her that he will not be using his arrow in such a way. Their attention is caught by a nearby group of girls who are talking about Tonma's mysterious death. Mirai is mildly surprised to hear the news, but Nasse is shocked by the news, and silently wonders if he was murdered. Luta returns to Heaven with the Tonma's body. As other angels question him about his quick return after being one of the thirteen angels chosen to find a god candidate, Luta admits that although he expected to drop out of the competition quickly, he is very interested in the human who killed Tonma. Elsewhere, Tonma's murderer and his angel make plans to kill the rest of the god candidates in order to become God immediately. Characters by Appearance Deaths *Tonma Rodriguez Gallery ja ch 2.png|Japanese chapter cover See also References